


Warm Blue

by ChickenBatnana



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Psychic Abilities, Verbal Abuse, no beta we die like snaley, precanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 01:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenBatnana/pseuds/ChickenBatnana
Summary: When everyone is surrounded by colorful auras, but none of it fits or matches or just makes sense, things get overwhelming real quick.---A fic based on EphemeralIllusion's Psychometry!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Warm Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in the summary, this fic is based on Psychometry! It's a wonderful AU and an even more wonderful fic with a lovely and kind creator <3 Though you don't have to read it to understand this, I highly recommend it. Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393583/chapters/72209580
> 
> PS: I wrote this on impulse at 4 am and barely edited it lol so if you find any typos or whatever let me know!

‘’..Sunny..’’

‘’Sunny.’’

‘’Sunny!’’

Sunny shot up, his eyes darted around to see his teacher in front of him. He glowed a bright red, the circle around him prickling and moving with what Sunny could only assume was annoyance.

‘’Right, you’ve disturbed class enough now. If you’re so tired, you can leave.’’

‘’I-’’

‘’You can _leave_ , Sunny.’’

Slowly, he pushed back his chair. The eyes behind him burned into his neck, and before he left the classroom he looked one glance back. Grey mostly, but in the mess of colors were various shades he didn’t recognize, various snickers that came from a place Sunny couldn’t understand.

He kept his head down.

\---

‘’Dude, are you okay?’’ Kel ran up to him, bounding with yellow at seeing his friend. Of course he’d be, he was Kel. Ever-smiling still. ‘’Mr. Estler is so annoying, don’t even worry about it though!’’

Sunny gave an absent minded nod and put down the book he’d been reading. Since it was nearly the end of their school day, he had figured to just wait for the others and the bus. Sometimes, when Mr. Estler lost his patience earlier in the day, he would just walk home. Sunny never called his parents to pick him up.

‘’Hi Aubrey!’’ Kel waved towards Aubrey, who’s yellowish shine flared just a bit at seeing them.

‘’Ugggh!’’ She groaned, not quite matching her own color. ‘’You guys, it’s _so_ boring without Basil at school!’’ 

Kel smiled. ‘’Well, you still have us!’’

‘’You’re not even in my class, Kel- not that I would want that!’’ 

‘’Well, Hero told me Basil’s gonna stay home tomorrow too. Wonder if he’s okay..’’

Right, Basil. Basil had been home ill for today, which wasn’t entirely weird considering it was winter. Thinking of it, that Saturday when they were hanging out, Sunny _had_ noticed his friend being more tired than usual. Not weird, but it did make Sunny sad.

Aubrey seemed to feel that way also, judging by the shift in hue. ‘’Aww.. Well I hope he gets better soon.’’

‘’Me too.’’ Kel smiled gently, for once, before he hopped a few steps ahead. ‘’Anyways! Let’s go now!’’

‘’Mhm!’’ Aubrey joined him, and all three of them started walking to the bus together.

As they walked, Sunny felt a silent worry about going home. It was stupid, sure, but Mari wouldn’t be home yet and Sunny hated coming home before she did. He quickly glanced at Kel, tugging him by his arm.

‘’Oh? What’s up?’’

‘’..Can I come to your place..?’’

Kel shot an apologetic look. ‘’Sorry, Sunny. Mom’s not letting me hang out until Wednesday ‘cause of the test. So dumb, right?? She thinks I won’t study!’’

From what he knew about Kel, he wouldn’t. Though, that didn’t stop Sunny’s disappointment. For a moment, he noted that Kel was still shining bright yellow even as he rejected Sunny. Did that.. Did that mean something? Maybe Kel just lied about his mom and never liked Sunny in the first place.

No, that was stupid, that wasn’t right. Kel was just an inexplicably happy person…

Right?

\---

Kel waved as he ran up to his front door. ‘’I’ll see ya tomorrow, Sunny!!’’

Sunny waved back, wondering briefly if his own aura would be blue to Kel right now. Of course it wasn’t, Sunny knew others didn’t see things like he did. He figured that out very quickly. Basil understood, but Basil had to stay home for a few days.

How bothersome.

As he opened his own door, Sunny was only given a brief moment to enjoy the warmth of their well-heated house. Before he even had his shoes off, it was snuffed out by the cold of his father.

His face? Unreadable.

His color? An ugly, muddy purple. Muted. It was _bubbling_.

No good.

‘’Sunny.’’

‘’Yes?’’ He knew better than not to answer.

‘’Your teacher called me today. Says you’ve been slacking off in class, again. Is that so?’’

‘’...’’ Shoot. Sunny dug his nails into his skin and refused to meet his father’s eyes. Answer, answer, answer-

‘’Is that _so_?’’

‘’...Yes.’’ 

‘’God damn it.’’

A silence. In the corner of Sunny’s vision, his father’s color deepened in intensity. No good, no good. He wasn’t sure _what_ but it was no good.

‘’Listen here.’’ He stepped closer to him. Sunny could feel his shoulders tense. ‘’Your grades have been dropping, you keep falling asleep in class, your teacher is complaining about you. WHAT am I supposed to do with this, Sunny?’’

He couldn’t answer.

‘’God DAMN it!!’’ The bubbles in the aura popped with his father’s raised voice, making Sunny flinch as if it was gonna hit him. Luckily, when he opened his eyes again, his father was a few steps further away.

That didn’t make the next words less cutting.

‘’Look at you. Hopeless, pathetic. You can’t even speak. Some son I have…’’

…

‘’Go to your room, Sunny.’’

A last glance at his father showed that inexplicable purple again. Sunny didn’t understand.

Sunny wasn’t sure if he _wanted_ to understand.

He went to his room.

\---

Sunny let himself fall down on his bed, face first into the pillow with his legs dangling off the edge. He didn’t wanna get the sheets dirty with his shoes, so he took them off before curling up fully.

God, he was tired.

It was too hard to keep his eyes open, so he let them fall close.

It was so exhausting, seeing everything all the time. Sometimes it was easy, seeing what everyone felt, but most of the time it wasn’t. The color didn’t match the expression or what was being said. Sometimes the color didn’t match the shape. Sometimes, the color didn’t match what Sunny _wanted_ it to be.

Sometimes the color itself didn’t make sense.

Hopeless, pathetic.

He felt that way.

…

A sob escaped his mouth, silenced when Sunny pressed into the pillow further. He didn’t wanna hear any noise- not even his own stupid, hopeless, pathetic sobs.

But it wasn’t of much use. Before Sunny knew it he was bawling from his eyes, powerless to do anything about it at all.

He didn’t understand, he didn’t understand, he didn’t understand.

_Why_ couldn’t he just _get it_?

_Why_ was he _like_ this?

_Why him?_

  
  


**_WHY HIM?_ **

  
  


_‘’-Sunny?’’_

A gentle voice called into the room.

Mari.

Her bag dropped to the floor with a thud and she quickly sat down on the bed. Her warm, soft arms wrapped around him so slowly and carefully, as if he were a porcelain doll that’d break with any movement. Sunny kept his eyes closed.

‘’Sunny- hey, hey, ssh..’’ She quietly shushed. Sunny felt her hand brush through his hair as she kissed his forehead and pulled him further towards herself.

He couldn’t hold it in any longer, his fists tightening around the fabric of Mari’s shirt as he cried.

For far too long, Mari just kept shushing him kindly, providing nothing but warmth and love.

When Sunny pulled away and opened his eyes, it was a shade of blue that surrounded her. But not just that, it had a tinge of green and… 

It felt so, so warm.

The weak smile Mari wore didn’t feel contradictory. It matched, but it matched what was supposed to be a sad color.

Sunny stared wide-eyed. His tears still prickled uncomfortably. His lip quivered and his whole body trembled. ‘’I- I don’t.. Under- Understand..’’

‘’I love you.’’ Mari said, pulling him closer again. She rested her head gently on his. ‘’That’s all it means. It means I love you.’’

‘’B-but..’’

‘’No buts. I love you. You never, _ever_ have to doubt that, okay?’’ She stroked his back. ‘’No matter what… What you see, what you do.. No matter _why_...’’

‘’I love you.’’


End file.
